A Day at the Water Park
by LucianLoveNarnia
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas take a day off and go to a water park. Just a lot of fluff and adorableness all tied up with a nice little bow! Destiel & hints of Sabriel.


"Come on, Cas!" Dean called over his shoulder, picking the lock on the gate to the water park. It was late August in northern California and the guys had just finished a hunt, so Dean suggested going to a water park to relax.

"Dean, all the water parks are closed for the fall," Sam had said.

"That's good," Dean had replied. "That means we can have the place to ourselves!" Sam had just rolled his eyes and agreed for the sake of not arguing with his brother. Cas had just given him one of his signature head tilts and squinty eyes.

Now, though, Cas was looking in amazement at the water that sparkled in the midday sunlight. The place was out basically in the middle of nowhere, since the park was so freaking huge it had needed a big lot, so there was no chance of curious onlookers. They got in easily, and Dean and Sam found the keys and the control room. Dean flipped on the water to the slides, the lazy river, and the wave pool. While Sam went off to ride on the slides, Dean took Cas over to the lazy river.

"Grab an inner tube and get in," Dean said, a big, dopey smile on his face. He'd always wanted to go to a water park, and now he finally got the chance to do so. On top of that, they had the whole place to themselves. Dean was going to make the most of this. He jumped into the flowing pool with the inner tube he'd snatched and leaned back, closing his eyes as he went around. When he got back to his starting point, Cas was giving him a perplexed look.

"Dean, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do." Dean chuckled and hopped off the inner tube, making his way to where Cas was standing at the edge of the pool.

"Well, first you're going to have to take this off," the hunter said, pushing the trench coat off of Cas' shoulders. Castiel watched as it fell to the ground before taking a tube as instructed and stepping into the water. Dean helped him into the inner tube and chuckled at the look of sheer wonder that came over his face when they started moving.

"So, what d'ya think, Cas?" Dean asked. He had grabbed onto one of the handles of the tube when they'd started moving and was just floating along beside the angel.

"I find it quite enjoyable," Cas replied. "Although I don't understand why we're just going around in circles."

"It's called the 'lazy river' for a reason, Cas." He stood from where he'd been floating on his back and started maneuvering Castiel towards the stairs as they came up on them yet again. "Come on, we're going on the slides."

Sam had been on a few slides, just enjoying himself. He was working up his courage to go on one of the biggest slides by himself, one of the ones that the workers usually required that three or four people go on. That was when he felt someone behind him push him down. He thought at first that it was Dean, but as the tube he was sitting in turned, he caught a glimpse of golden hair. He splashed into the pool below the slide a minute later, laughing despite himself and floating towards the stairs. He turned as another tube splashed into the pool behind him and was surprised when he saw who it was.

"Gabriel?" he asked, standing on the stairs and dragging the archangel's inner tube closer when he floated up to him.

"The one and only!" Gabriel replied with a smirk. "You sounded like you were enjoying yourself on the water slides, so I figured I'd come hang out with you. That way, you won't have to be our brothers' third wheel." Sam rolled his eyes but gave the archangel a small smile anyway.

"Yeah, whatever." In one swift motion, he flipped the inner tube and dumped Gabriel into the water. The golden haired angel came up spluttering a moment later, and Sam was laughing. "That was for pushing me down the slide!"

Cas liked a lot of the slides, though he seemed to prefer the moderate flow of the lazy river and the calm up-and-down motion of the wave pool. After going on several of the slides and racing each other in the lazy river—a caucus race, really—he and Dean were sitting in the shallow end of the wave pool and watching the waves rise and fall in the water.

"This has been fun, Dean," the angel told the hunter. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Hey, you needed a break as much as me and Sammy," Dean told him with a grin. "So I was glad to bring you." The two stared at each other for a minute before Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas'. It surprised the angel—hell, it surprised Dean—but Cas soon sank into the kiss. When Dean pulled back, he was genuinely smiling.

Gabriel and Sam had been dumped into the lazy river on their latest slide, and as they were getting out to go down another one, Gabriel nudged Sam's arm and gestured to Dean and Cas, sitting fully in view in the wave pool, kissing.

"Aren't you glad I showed up to keep you company?" the archangel teased.

"Ah, shut up. I want a rematch on the slide race."

"You're on!"


End file.
